


Tied Together

by ayukii4s



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayukii4s/pseuds/ayukii4s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho and Slaine domestic setting (hesitating to use "AU"). Slaine just wants attention, Inaho! A short fluffy make-out drabble I wrote for a doujin idea of mine in progress at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but I tend to write out my doujin ideas before drawing them. Feeling rather inspired one night, I wrote out my notes in a bit of a more writer-ly way (initially as a joke to myself...) and, well this was born. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Lying on his stomach, sprawled across the bed with the thin white sheets haphazardly strewn across his lanky back, Slaine sluggishly stretched his hand towards a book laid on the side table. After the lazy attempt, he gave up, letting his arm drop dramatically with a groan and dangle off the side of the bed. Across the partially sunlit room, Inaho focused on his clad reflection in the mirror as he used both hands to adjust the fancy black tie around his neck. He could have easily side glanced the needy blond’s reflection, but honed his concentration on his awkward battle with the tie at hand.

“Hey, pass me that book,” Slaine flatly demanded. Inaho merely returned an exasperated sigh to the obvious call for attention. After all, the book was closer to Slaine than it was to him.

“Oraaange,” He sung, keeping persistence.

The corner of Inaho’s eyebrow quirked instinctively at the wretched nickname, and he gave in, pivoting on his feet to satisfy the incessant nagging.

He extended his arm for the book, but he was caught off guard by an abrupt tug, being pulled by the half-tied necktie and his weight nearly shifting entirely on top of the others. It would have been so if he hadn’t caught himself with his hands on either side of Slaine, who was now with his back pressed into the mattress.

“Slaine… I have to get ready for my meeting,” Inaho complained, sensing the other’s intentions.

“Pathetic,” Slaine spat, ignoring the plea and staring pityingly at the messy tie still in his grasp. “You can’t even tie a tie at this age?”

“This is a new one. The material is different than I’m used to.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he hummed, adjusting the tie with Inaho’s torso still sturdily hovering over his own. “There.”

“Thanks.”

For a moment they stared at each other, still frozen in position. The stillness remained until, as if pulled together by a magnet they both closed in, meeting their lips half way. Short playful pecks progressed into longer, deeper kisses, their breaths turning warm against each other’s faces. It was a rousing feeling neither of them wanted to grow used to no matter how often it happened—or how often the both of them silently desired it.

Slaine had won the battle for attention, but knew he would inevitably lose in himself in Inaho’s hold, something to which he would only internalize his admitting so. Similarly inevitable soft groans nearly escaped his mouth each time Inaho tugged at his upper, then his lower lip. But the groans were short lived each time, quickly muffled when one of them pushed together again.

Gripping the necktie tighter, Slaine pulled his upper body up towards the other, whose hand had gently grasped his cheek, tenderly stroking the smooth skin with his thumb as the kisses continued to grow more passionate. As he tried to gasp for air, he swung his free arm around Inaho’s shoulders, but could barely get in a breath when Inaho pulled in closer yet. Finally, as Inaho felt Slaine’s hand clutch and tug at his hair, he backed away.

“You shouldn’t start what you can’t finish,” Inaho slated in his own playfully flat tone.

“Th-that’s foul play!” 

Inaho tilted his head in a fake confusion.

“Go get ready for work already, stupid,” he hissed. “I’ll… just have to finish you off later, then.”

The confidently unembarrassed smiled to himself as he threw on the suit jacket and began to leave, taking one final glance at the form behind him in the mirror reclined lazily in the bed once again.

“Ah. The tie got messed up again,” Inaho noted, as he barely managed to catch a glance of the once again disordered tie in the mirror.

“Are you kidding me? Come here,” beckoned Slaine, nearly expectantly.

“This was you’re fault, you know.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the kind words from [NiceArt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceArt121/pseuds/NiceArt121) and [astraliix](http://astraliix.tumblr.com) (tumblr) who gave me the confidence to post this in it's fic form! If you're interested in the doujin, it will be posted on my usual social medias linked in my bio. This was fun-- but I can't promise I'll be writing more of anything anytime soon, lol. As for those who continue their support of my art, I greatly appreciate it <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
